


Your Song. My Song.

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “It’s happening, Vinnie. It’s finally happening to me!”Yeah. Something was happening with Joe. Vinnie could sense that.“Okay,” Vinnie nodded again. “And what is it that is happening to you?”“The connection, Vinnie! The connection with my soulmate!” Joe sounded more like screeching, with a childlike joy. “I finally feel the connection with my soulmate!”





	Your Song. My Song.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> 1\. I know that what you want is something involving Joe singing What is Love. But while I am trying to figure that one out, I hope that this one can still entertain you. It still has some cheesy songs in it anyway ;)
> 
> 2\. Written based on a Tumblr prompt. An Alternate Universe where whenever your soulmate is listening to a song, you can also hear it in your head.

The first time that it happened, David was still working in his office. It took him a moment before he realized it. And even when he finally realized that he’s been hearing the song, he still thought that it’s because it was James. But when he looked away from the computer to have a look around, James was not even there anymore. David was alone.

David freezes.  Now that he realized it, the song got even louder. In his head.

 _Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here’s my number_  
_So call me maybe?_

“David?”

David slowly turned his head to look at James, who was standing close to the chair David was sitting on. Holding a cup in his hand, James is looking at David with concern.

“David?” James called his name again. “Are you alright? You seemed… confused..” he asked carefully.

For a full three seconds, David only stared at James. Even when he finally spoke, his words sounded ridiculous.

“James, do you by any chance, also hearing the song about a girl who just met someone else but already giving that someone her phone number?”

James expression changes from concerned, to confused, into amused in less than 2 seconds. Instead of answering, James burst out into a laugh.

“Oh my god, David,” he says, once his laughter subsides. “It’s happening to you now, isn’t it?” he asks. His laughter lingers as a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

David groans as he rubs his face with both hands.

 _Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here’s my number_  
_So call me maybe?_

“Yes,” David says, nodding with a desperate expression. “It is happening and God only knows why I am bonded to someone with a questionable taste in music.”

James grabs his earphone from his backpack.

“Here,” he says, and throws it to David. “I’m sure you’re going to need this a lot from now on.”

David mumbles his thank you as he puts the earphone on and plugs it in to the computer.

 _Small mercy_ , David thoughts to himself. _Not having to hear the song that your soulmate is listening when you yourself is listening to another song_.

David logs into his Spotify account and picks one of his playlists. While listening to Fall Out Boy singing about their favorite _what-if’s_ and their best _I’ll never know_ , David wondered whether he was bonded to a high school teenager. Who else would listen to that kind of pop song at 12.20 midnight, for fuck’s sake?

*******

Running his fingers through his hair, still damp from the shower, Vinnie walked out of his bedroom. Then he froze. Joe was already sitting by the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Vinnie glanced at the digital red number on the stove, double checking the time. But it was indeed, 6.30 in the morning.

“Vinnie! Good morning!” Joe lifted his head from the bowl to look at Vinnie. As if waking up at this hour was not strange enough, Joe also wore a weird grin on his face.

“Joe?” Vinnie kept his eyes on Joe as he walked closer to the dining table. “What’s up?” he asked as he took a seat in front of Joe.

Joe's grin grew wider and he looked suspiciously like he was trying to hold himself from giggling.

“Vinnie,” Joe started, then paused. Like he was trying to make a dramatic effect. Vinnie nodded, signaling him to continue.

Joe took a deep breath. He leaned forward a bit as he half-whispered.

“It’s happening, Vinnie. It’s finally happening to me!”

Yeah. Something _was_ happening with Joe. Vinnie could sense that.

“Okay,” Vinnie nodded again. “And what is it that is happening to you?”

“The connection, Vinnie! The connection with my soulmate!” Joe sounded like screeching, with a childlike joy. “I finally feel the connection with my soulmate!”

Vinne could not stop a smile spread across his face. Joe was his best friend, so Vinnie was happy for him. And Vinnie knew that despite Joe being the clown in the crowd for most of the time, Joe was a hopeless romantic. So this soulmate thing was something that meant a lot to Joe.

“Oh, good for you, Joe!” Vinnie said. “I’m happy for you,” he added earnestly.

Joe’s eyes were twinkling with excitement as he nodded. “Thank you, Vinnie! I am just so happy! I feel like I can’t stop smiling since I heard it last night, I am pretty sure I slept with this smile on my face,” Joe said, pointing to the curled corner of his lips.

“So, since last night?”

Joe nodded excitedly.

“What song was that? Was it a song you know?”

Joe’s grin turned into a smile. A weird smile. Almost like a mischievous one.

“Well,” Joe said, with a glint in his eyes. A glint that Vinnie recognizes as a sign that Joe had a plan.

“It’s not the kind of song that I usually listen to,” Joe said.

Raising one of his eyebrows, Vinnie tilted his head to the left.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s a song about…” Joe paused, waving his hand into small circles, like he was trying to remember something. “I can’t remember the title, but I’ve heard it a few times before. A song about… someone who was in a wedding? In a church?”

“A gospel song?”

“No, no,” Joe shook his head. The song is about someone in the church, but then he got mad at some people because they seem to never heard of closing the goddamn door?”

Vinnie stared at Joe, trying to make sense of what Joe said.

“I like the intro tune of the song, though,” Joe added quickly. As if it could help Vinnie recognizing whatever song it was that Joe heard.

“Anyway,” Joe said. “I can’t wait until we finally meet,” he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Uh, sure,” Vinnie said. “I can’t wait, either.”

Being friends with Joe since they were in high school, Vinnie knew about the kind of music that Joe listens to. So it would be interesting to find out whether Joe’s soulmate shared the same taste of music.

Vinnie had a feeling that the person didn’t.

“And now, let’s rock the morning with some good music, shall we?” Joe said as he stood up from his chair. He swiped the screen of his phone, and a moment later, the intro of the song that Joe liked so much, he even used it as his ringtone, blared in the room.

Making his way to the bathroom, Joe sang along with the song.

Vinnie watched his roommate from behind, wondering whether Joe’s soulmate also had felt the connection between them.

If they had, Vinnie wished that they liked some cheesy pop music. Or at least they could tolerate them.

 

*******

His eyes still half-closed, David groaned as he frantically reached out for his phone from the nightstand. At the moment, he needed his phone. So he could play something from his playlist.

Otherwise he would explode because of this stupid song in his head.

 _Hey Mickey_  
_You’re so fine you’re so fine you blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

A stream of curse fell from David’s lips.

 _Hey Mickey_  
_You’re so fine you’re so fine you blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

He didn’t know any Mickey, aside from Mickey Mouse, but this Mickey song was totally fucking with his brain. God, it’s not even 7 in the morning yet! This was too early for this kind of torture.

With bleary eyes, David tried to find the Spotify application on his phone.

 _Hey Mickey_  
_You’re so fine you’re so fine you blow my mind_  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Hey Mickey!_

Once the application was opened, David tapped on the play button. He sighed in relieved and closed his eyes when the intro to one of his favorite songs blasted in the room.

While he was listening to Matt Bellamy singing about chasing starlight, David wondered what he had done so wrong, that he had to be bonded to someone, who could listen to a song about how a guy named Mickey was so fine.

 

*******

David was reading an e-mail that Aleks just sent him about the follow-up of his latest project when the song being played in the coffee shop caught his attention. David lifted his head up and pushed his hair away from his forehead as he tried to catch the lyric of the song.

He snorted a little. He didn’t know what song was this, nor who sang it. But he wondered whether the song was being played here because the girl in this song was telling people to go to a lonely Starbucks lover; who will tell how insane she was. What a coincidence, huh? Hearing a song about Starbucks lover in a Starbucks café.

Another thing crossed David’s mind as he looked back to his phone. This song sounded like the kind of songs that his soulmate would listen to.  After almost three weeks of hearing songs that he wouldn’t normally listen to, David started to have some vague ideas about the kind of songs that his soulmate listened to.

“Oh, I totally have to put this song in my playlist!”

An enthusiastic voice coming from his left side made David chuckled quietly. He glanced at his side. A tall guy with golden blond hair was standing a few steps away from him. Next to the blond was another guy with a dark skin. The serious expression on his face is a contrast to the blond, who has a wide, bright smile on his face.

David looked back at his phone.

“Joe, is it because you like the song, or it’s just because you just want to annoy your soulmate?”

Hearing it, David stopped reading his e-mail, but kept his eyes on his phone.

From the corner of his eyes, David could see the blond guy was giggling.

“Oh, Vinnie. My soulmate listening to those emo and pop rock songs doesn’t mean that they will get annoyed with some Taylor Swift’s song, right?”

David froze. With his heart beating twice faster than usual, he tried to listen more.

The other guy sighed. “Whatever you say, Joe. Whatever you say.”

“Oh, and Vinnie, I finally found the title of the song that my soulmate listened to last night! You know, the one that I asked you but you didn’t know either?”

If David’s heart was beating twice faster before, this time it wasn’t beating any longer. It was practically thumping in his ribcage.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“It’s quite an old song. Like…from early 2000’s? The title is _I Just Wanna Live_. And the band singing it was Good Charlie.”

David couldn’t take it any longer.

“It’s Good Charlotte, for fuck’s sake!” he snapped as he made a 90-degree turn to face the blond guy.

To say that silence fell between them was totally inaccurate. David could still hear some murmuring voices from other people in the coffee shop. That damn song about lonely Starbucks lover was still playing in the background. And even though he had his eyes on the green eyes of the blond in front of him, David could swear that some people were staring at them.

The blond guy stared back at him. David watched as the guy’s expression went through a series of expression in just a few seconds. At first, he looked surprised, followed with an expression of realization, and now he had that brilliant smile on his face. Like he was delightfully pleased with what just happened.

He cocked his head to the left, and smiled.

A stupid smile that made David forgot to breathe for a second.

“Well, hello there, soulmate,” he said to David. “I’m Joe. Nice to finally meet you.”

David blinked.

“Oh,” he said. “Uhm. Hi. I’m… I’m David.”

Joe’s bright smile turned into a softer one.

“So, soulmate, huh?” he said.

David brushed his hair away from his forehead. “Uh. Yeah. I guess so?”

David was nervously trying to find another thing to say when he heard the barista called his name.

“A grande cinnamon dolce latte for David!”

“Uh, that’s… that’s my order,” David said. He quickly turned around and walked to the counter. As he took his cup from the counter, he tried to calm himself down.

 _Is this something that normally happened when you finally meet your soulmate? Feeling like your legs were made of spaghetti, while a thousand of butterflies were dancing inside of you?_ David thought as he walked back to where Joe was still standing.

The guy that was talking with Joe was also still there, but now he was standing  a bit farther from Joe.  Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he was staring at them with a vague amused smile on his face.

“Sorry that I got the band’s name wrong,” Joe said once David stopped in front of him. There was a small smile on his lips. David returned his smile.

“It’s okay. Just promise me that you won’t force me to listen to that song about wanting to be Kanye in our first date,” David said.

Because he couldn’t. He had enough of hearing the song about someone wanting to be like Kanye last week.

Joe chuckled.

“Well, that is something that we can negotiate,” he said. “But I guess to make the first date thing happen, we’re going to need some planning first?” he said, winking at David.

David could feel is face reddening, but at least he managed to smile.

“Yeah, that sounds… nice.”

“Give me your cup,” Joe said.

David raised his eyebrows, but did what Joe said.

He watched as Joe took a pen out from his pocket and scribbled something on his cup, right under David’s name.

Joe gave the cup back to David. David stared at the numbers written there, then looked back at Joe.

Joe had a grin on his lips, but the look in his eyes was soft and warm. David felt like a little part of his heart was already melted.

“So, call me?” Joe said.

David’s lips curled up as he nodded.

“Sure. As you said, we need…some planning, yes?”

David walked to the door. He stopped before stepping outside, and looked over his shoulder. Joe was still standing where he was. He raised his hand and waved a little at David.

David could feel he started blushing again, but he smiled back at Joe.

He walked out and sipped his coffee. It tasted sweeter than usual.

David joined the rest of the crowd on the street. At the intersection, he stopped, waiting until the traffic light gave the signal to cross the street.

Then he heard it again in his head.

 _Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here’ s my number_  
_So call me maybe?_

 


End file.
